


Please... stay...

by RavenTores



Series: Just moments /short prompts by Ameera/ [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassia, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores
Summary: Гарак наконец может отправиться домой на Кардассию, но здесь есть кое-кто, кого он не хочет оставлять.





	Please... stay...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Please... Stay...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860502) by [Ameera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera). 



> Пропущенная сцена к последней серии седьмого сезона — What You Leave Behind.  
> Немного пост-канон.

“Пожалуйста… Останьтесь…” — сказал Гарак тихо. Он надеялся, что Джулиан не услышит, что он пропустит это. Возможно, Гарак сумел бы убедить себя, что не сказал этого, что он не был так слаб. Не повезло.   
  
“На Кардассии? — переспросил Джулиан смущённо. — Гарак, официально война ещё не окончена, — он нахмурился и вздохнул. — Послушайте, на Кардассии всё ещё есть достаточное число врачей, я уверен. Когда будет объявлено о сдаче Доминиона… — он качнул головой. — Я не знаю точно, чего ожидать, но вернусь, как только смогу, хорошо? Я помогу вам всеми доступными мне способами. — Гарак почувствовал, что его сердце разбивается, когда Джулиан снова начал предлагать услугу за услугой и доброту за добротой. — Если вы всё ещё захотите этого после всего”.   
  
“Я бы никогда не отвернулся от вас, доктор, — заверил его Гарак. — Даже если бы вам нечего было дать и вы были бы лишь обузой”.  
  
“Если вы не нуждаетесь во мне в качестве врача… — Джулиан замолчал, прежде чем посмотрел на Гарака с осознанием. — О, Гарак… — Гарак отвёл глаза. — Элим… — прошептал Джулиан, касаясь щеки Гарака. — Нет места, где я хотел бы находиться больше, чем рядом с вами. — Гарак почувствовал поцелуй и почти что растаял в человеке, которого жаждал все эти годы. Поцелуй прервался, и глаза Гарака всё ещё были закрыты, когда он услышал, как Джулиан снова тихо заговорил: — Но я должен вернуться на DS9”.  
  
“Доктор, пожалуйста, — сказал Гарак с болью в голосе. — Я умоляю вас. Бринны не сдаются без борьбы, не говоря уж о том, что ромуланцы, несомненно, планируют следующий шаг, когда станут свободны от договоров, — Гарак покачал головой. — Неужели вы действительно считаете, что клингоны перестанут воевать без Доминиона? Всё это непосредственно угрожает Федерации”.   
  
“Вы выискиваете проблемы сейчас, — Джулиан ухмыльнулся. — Нас ожидает мир, Элим”.   
  
“Вы не можете быть уверены, — сказал Гарак. — На Кардассии вы будете хотя бы в относительной безопасности”.  
  
“И я буду счастлив остаться на Кардассии с вами, — улыбнулся Джулиан. — Но я не могу просто уйти без предупреждения. Есть вещи, которые мне нужно упаковать, и работа, которую следует сделать. Но я вернусь, Элим”.   
  
“Как скоро?” — спросил Гарак. Он не хотел, чтобы Джулиан исчез из виду. Последняя битва только заставила его лучше понять, как легко он мог потерять Джулиана.   
  
“Так быстро, как только смогу, — пообещал Джулиан. Он нежно погладил Гарака по щеке и одарил его мягкой улыбкой. — Отправляйтесь со мной”.   
  
“Я всё это время ждал возвращения домой, а теперь вы просите меня уехать?” — Гарак поражённо усмехнулся.  
  
“Только на несколько дней, — пояснил Джулиан. — Даже если на станции не осталось ничего, что вам нужно, вы могли бы пополнить запасы, пока я все устраиваю. Кардассии необходима еда, вода, одеяла и прочие вещи, которые мы могли бы достать, пока я собираюсь”.  
  
“Это звучит… — Гарак задумался на мгновение, — разумно”.   
  
“Я могу быть таким временами, — усмехнулся Джулиан. — Ко всему прочему, я хотел бы пригласить вас к Вику хотя бы раз”.   
  
“Доминион только что сдался, мы открыли свои чувства друг к другу, а вы думаете о голопрограмме?” — рассмеялся Гарак.   
  
“Да ладно вам! — отозвался Джулиан, тряхнув головой. — Вик выслушивал, как я хандрю по вам, по крайней мере, раз в неделю, было бы честным показать ему, что это было не зря”.   
  
“Вы рассказывали голограмме обо мне? — Джулиан покраснел. — В таком случае, было бы интригующе услышать, что вы говорили”.   
  
“Пойдёмте к Вику со мной, и я уверен, он расскажет вам”, — ответил Джулиан, закатывая глаза.   
  
“Это свидание”, — улыбнулся Гарак, целуя его.


End file.
